11 11 11
Yet another number of dubious importance, 11 11 11 (and variations such as 11 11 or 111) is the arc number of the post-Scratch kids' universe. Appearances as a date * Act 6 of Homestuck began on November 11th, 2011 – that is, 11/11/11. Act 6 is also set on this date, which is written in this universe as 11.11.11 and called 2X3PRONG DAY (whatever that means). **It's fitting that this should be the arc number for act 6, as it consists of six 1's. * The updates on 0'1/11/1'2 culminate in Jane when after installing the Sburb client (or so she thought). * Although almost certainly a coincidence, Karkat's – and in fact, the very first pesterlog with a troll – occurred in an update released on 11/11/09. The update on 11/11/10 had with Jade and Karkat. * Gamzee's potions were all priced at 420 boondollars. 4/20 is the 111th day in a leap year. * A6A4 began on 11/11/12. And ended on 11/11/12. ** (Or at least that's what the date on the site says. It actually appeared in the early hours Eastern time of 11/12/12). ** Jack's tally marks consist of 11 11 11, instead of the usual four. ** The six bars in his jail cell window are also reminiscent of the sequence. * A6A5A1 ended and A6A5A2 began on 1/11/13. Appearances as a time * Crockercorp begins its rebranding at 11:11 AM, changing its spoon logo to a trident fork. * of Act 6 Act 2 is at 1:11 PM. * In , when Jane's Cruxtruder is activated, the countdown on it starts at 1:11. * On , the countdown on the time capsule in Jake's Frog Temple starts at 11:11. ** When this timer and the weapons were released, the remaining time for the next capsule was 1:11:11. * In , Dirk's Cruxtruder is activated, and the countdown starts at 11:11. * Certain Post-Scratch Trolls - hemospectrum - have numbers that are not related to their typing quirks, but instead their points in time when responding to memos, among other things (Gamzee, 420; Eridan, 311; Feferi, 380). When added together, they create 1111. Appearances in currency * On , Jane is shown to have 110,110,110 boondollars. * On , Jake is shown to have 111,111 boondollars. Appearances relating to the characters * Each of the post-scratch kids has 4 letters in their first name and 7 letters in their surname; 4 + 7 = 11. * The 2x3dentkind weapons of Feferi Peixes, The Condesce, and Meenah have the same number of spikes as 11 11 11 has ones. **Furthering their connection to the number, Feferi and Meenah both employ emoticons with 38s (representing their crowns and goggles) which equals 11 when 3 is added to 8. *Eridan's affiliated number, 311, obviously represents three 11s, just like his fellow sea dweller. * One of the pool ball combinations for 's eyes is 1 and 11, imitating one of Quarters's quarters, which likewise has the number "1" one side and "11" on the other. * Calliope and Caliborn sometimes multiply letters and punctuation by 11. ** Sometimes they even multiply letters so that the total number in the word is 11 * There are 11 Delirious Biznasty icons on Jake's desktop. * After engaging Trickster Mode characters tend to repeat things in 11s. ** Multiplication of exclamation marks and question marks by 11, stretching words out so they have 11 characters and repeating words 11 times. ** It takes Jane 11 zooms to magnify Jake when he engages Trickster mode. ** It takes Jake 111 tugs to pull Roxy back onto the page when she engages Trickster mode. **Dirk has to complete 1,111 sidles towards screen right. Appearances as a random number *Hussie's face shows up crossed out 11 times when Appearances relating to the albums * costs a minimum of $11.11. Category:Arc numbers